Human/Fuxi Race
History Once Fuxi, Now Humans Human are essentially the Fuxi Celestial Race with the godly blood in them sealed away by the giants of the universe. There is a total of six-layer of seals, each sealing away twenty-percent of Fuxi blood. The first layer of seal unlocks twenty-percent of Fuxi blood, it is relatively easy, but the second layer of seal is considered a difficult task. The third layer of seal would require one to be in the level of Imperial Emperor, the fourth requires the level of Imperial Monarch and the fifth layer of seal require one to be stronger than the Imperial Emperor. Finally, the sixth and last seal is the Seal of Reincarnation, the Common Blood Seal, it is the most vicious and evil seal of all. The first five seals were placed by the Black Monarch, but the sixth was placed by the Chaos Four-faced God. If the seals placed by the Black God are said to be locks, then the Common Blood Seal is like a porter, it transports the godly blood in the human out from the body, what's left behind is only the mediocre human blood. Even if one has solved all the seals, he would only stumble across with nothingness; furthermore, when the sixth seal is broken, the cultivator will be sucked into an independent dimension where he will face squarely with the Dao God; it is just an unsolvable seal, even if breaking through all six seals, the cultivator might still not become the pureblood Fuxi. But Zhong Yue has broken the curses away and only the seals remained, the human cultivator will not be pulled to the dimension to face with Black Monarch or Dao God anymore. Times of Fuxi During the times of Fuxi, it is most commonly known as the Earth Order Era. During that period of time, the Fuxi Celestial Race is the strongest and the head of the universe, the ruler is given the title of the Earthly Sovereign, Heavenly Monarch (Earthly Sovereign being the title given to the supreme ruler of the Earth Order Era while Heavenly Monarch refers to the highest in command at any time of the universe). There are a total of eight sovereign races during the times of Earth Order Era - Fuxi, Leize, Huaxu, Pangua, Titing, Juling, Hexu and Zhongyang. Seventy-two reigns of Heavenly Monarch where twenty-three reigns were from the Fuxi Celestial Race; and the Earth Order Era lasted for eight hundred and thirty thousand years. The last Earthly Sovereign Heavenly Monarch was Fu Min, the strongest Heavenly Monarch ever existed and was also the last. He founded the Six Path Reincarnation and created three thousand Six Path Worlds. He was the strongest during his era, and required a few existences in the same level to kill him; even after his death, his enemies still feared him. He was the most appalling, unearthly living being ever. Everything he sees, he sees it straight to its fundamental principle, the Dao in this universe, he knows the past and sees through the future. The Fall of Fuxi The death of the old Heavenly Monarch Fu Min and the birth of Heaven. The last Earthly Sovereign Heavenly Monarch Fu Min lead a team of gods and founded the Six Path Reincarnation. At that point in time, the Heavenly Monarch has aged and was reaching to the end of his life, he knew that with the creation of Six Path Reincarnation will eventually lead to the extinction of the Fuxi Celestial Race, hence, he plotted a plan - instigated the conflicts between the long-standing rival, the celestials and demons. But his own son, Feng Qiming or better known as Fu Shang, a prince that loves the universe and promotes equality, exposed his father or his plan and in the end, the Fuxi Celestial Race was torn apart. Before his death, the old Fu Min saw Zhong Yue from the future and was killed without regrets. Times of Humans After the Black Monarch, Heaven and the others killed the strongest Heavenly Monarch, Fu Min; they proceeded on their plot to destroy the Fuxi Celestial Race. With the founding of the Six Path Reincarnation, the evil forces revived into the Fuxi Celestial Race, tearing the unity of the Fuxi apart from the inside and they are imprisoned away; while on the other hand, the rest of the Fuxi Celestial Race have gotten their godly blood sealed away and became the new era humans, thrown into the three hundred Six Path Worlds and lived under the close watch of the other worlds in the Six Path Worlds. Rise of Humanity It all starts when the most ordinary young man of the human race, Zhong Yue, met with the greatest preceptor of the universe, Xin Huo. The Feng Clan The Ten Tribes of the Feng Clan * Tian Qiong * Tian Qi * Tian Yi * He Xiong Tribe’s Nu Wa Clan * Tian Yang * Tian You * Hou Niao * Hou Chong * Lei Yu * Tian Huang Even after the fall of the Fuxi Celestial Race, the Feng Clan remained distinguished throughout history, being the clan of the human race with the highest concentration of the Fuxi bloodline. The legendary Sword God and first Headmaster of Swords Gate was from the Feng Clan, being one of the only people on the Ancestral Star to reverse open the five Yuan Shen Secret Realms. He was able to do this through his Divine Third Eye, a distinctive trait of the Fuxi Race. Other notable members of the Feng Clan include Feng Shang, the Sword God, and Feng Xiaozhong, the Transcender.Category:Races